Tastes Like False Advertisement
by RunningWest
Summary: Ben buys Rook his first slushie but fails to warn him about "Brain Freeze"s. Just Ben and Rook hanging out, and Rook being cute, as always.


Tastes Like False Advertisement

* * *

Since realizing that Rook hadn't learned _anything—_in Ben's opinion—about life on Earth from his studies prior to being stationed in Bellwood, the young wielder of the omnitrix had taken it upon himself to teach his new partner about human customs and activities.

So far, Rook had taken a great interest in daytime soap operas, claiming that they were "far more insightful in terms of human emotions and relationships" than his textbooks had described. He was also intrigued by human expressions and phrases—especially those of the English language which, according to Rook, were the most ridiculous and amusing. He particularly liked "bright eyed and bushy tailed" though Ben didn't understand why.

It was during the afternoon, on the last Sunday of August, that he noticed a kid happily slurping a slushie. It hadn't been long since Rook's transfer to Bellwood and every time he saw something new, he felt the urge to try it.

Ben found himself fighting back laughter as Rook followed the treat with his eyes, not unlike a young child does when they see something they want.

"Ben-dude," Rook said, turning away from the boy with the frozen beverage and towards his partner. "What is it that that earth child is drinking? It seems to be very enjoyable." His eyes found their way to the boy once more who, by this point, had sucked all of the flavour out of the drink and now had the cover off the cup, attempting to shovel the ice into his mouth with his spoon.

"It's called a slushie," Ben grabbed Rook's arm and turned him bodily towards a nearby gas station. "Do you want one?"

Rook's face lit up and he grinned down at Ben, excited. "Would it be much trouble?"

Ben shook his head. If a slushie could make Rook this happy, who was he to deny him one? "No way; not at all. After all, it's one of earth's many delicacies." He said the last part sarcastically but tugged Rook forward by his arm, none-the-less.

They crossed the street and entered the gas station. The slushie machine was set up just to the left of the door where they came in and Ben directed them to it, pulling a medium sized cup from the dispenser and handing it to his alien partner. Rook stared at the cup, now in his hands, before asking, "what do I do now?"

"Well," Ben said, looking up at the machine. "Now you pick a colour: Apple, Raspberry, or Cherry?"

Rook was silent for a moment. "I was not aware that those were colours."

Ben stared for a moment, trying to judge if this was Rook's sense of barely-understood humour, or if he was being serious. When the older of the two did not falter, Ben replied, mostly trying to save face, "… the flavours are associated with the colours." Okay, so he half-made that up—Rook didn't need to know that, right?

The Revonnahgander nodded and turned back to the machine, not sure which flavour to choose. After a moment Ben grabbed the cup out of Rook's hand and stuck it under the nozzle. "Here," he said. "Apple is good. Pull the lever."

Rook watched, entranced, as the green slush fell into the cup. Ben poured one for himself one, as well, before they found the matching covers for the cups and grabbed straws from the box on the counter.

After paying, they found themselves back outside, Rook holding onto his slushie as though he was scared to try it. "What does it taste like?" he asked, wary orange eyes meeting Ben's.

"It's sweet—tastes like apples." He nudged the other. "Try some; it's good." Ben looked away, back across the street towards where they had parked sipping at his slushie through the tall purple straw. He completely forgot to warn his partner about what would happen if you consumed something cold too quickly.

Rook took long drink from his, also, purple straw and drew away after a second. He made a face and stuck his tongue out. "Ben-dude, this taste nothing like the fruit you say it does."

"Rook," he said. "It's just 'Ben'." Rook nodded, but Ben was still looking out towards the street, watching the cars and sipping away at his slushie.

Rook's cry of pain, however, snapped Ben's attention back to his partner. "What?" he asked, looking around for a threat but finding nothing.

"My head," Rook gasped, grabbing at his forehead. He looked up at Ben to find him perfectly fine and asked, "do you not feel this sensation?"

"Oh, I forgot to warn you about 'brain freeze'," the teen took the slushie from his partner, who looked like he wanted to throw it after hearing Ben's words. "You must have drunk your slushie too fast."

The alien's eyes drifted down to the cup of green slush now in Ben's hand then back up to meet his partner's eyes once more, a shocked expression appearing on his face. He stayed still for a moment and Ben watched him apprehensively. After a few seconds, he spoke, "If my brain has frozen, how is that I am still able to function?" he looked at his hands, seemingly confused when he found his could still move them.

Ben looked confused and then realized what Rook meant. "No, Rook, your brain isn't freezing. It's just an expression."

"My brain is not freezing? You are sure?"

"The pain's gone by now, anyways, right? It's just what we call the headache when you drink or eat something cold too fast." Ben handed the slushie back to his partner when he was sure the other wasn't going to throw it.

"'Brain freeze' seems a little extreme, then, does it not?" The Revonnahgander stared at the drink, slightly upset that another human expression had confused him to this extent. "There are other things that cause similar pain?"

Ben blinked and lifted his eyes to the sky, thinking. "Uhh, ice cream, popcicles… anything cold, really."

Rook looked around until he found a garbage can, walking over to it and dropping the cup in. "Earth snacks are dangerous."

Ben laughed and walked out to the sidewalk again, "Did you at least like it a little?"

"I found it to be much too sweet," he replied, walking across the street as Ben dropped his empty cup into the garbage can. "And despite your assurance, it tasted nothing of apples. Is it really an Earth delicacy?" Ben shook his head, unsure whether or not he had really told Rook the last part.

They climbed into the alien's vehicle, disguised as a Max's Plumbing truck, and buckled themselves in. "Might we instead go for the Mr. Smoothy's? I much prefer them—they do not cause unnecessary pain."

Ben smiled, turning towards his partner as they pulled away from the curb. The Revonnahgander glanced over towards the teen, returning the smile, before turning his attention back to the road.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

Ben grinned. "You're a fast learner."

* * *

Smoothies vs. Slushies? No competition, really.

Wrote this because my friend told me to. Rook's first slushie! So much excite.  
And BEN SITS ON A THRONE OF LIES. Earth delicacy... Pshah! No wonder Rook is confused; he gets all his info from _BEN_.  
Some of this stuff is related to Before the Cold Catches You (I like the idea of Rook being obsessed with daytime soaps, for some reason).

Hope you liked it? It was kind of pointless, but Rook is cute, right? I adore him so much.

(I didn't edit this, so let me know if you find mistakes? Thanks!)

Review?


End file.
